Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to a floor, and specifically to a unitary floor, and a method of fabricating a unitary floor.
Large containers are often utilized for storing items and/or for transporting items from one location to another. For instance, a semi-trailer is a type of container that is pulled by a road tractor, thus providing a convenient and widely used means to transport goods across public roads including interstates, highways, and other roadways. One of the most common types of semi-trailer, known as a box trailer, is essentially a box-shaped container on wheels, making the semi-trailer suitable for temporarily storing, securing, and hauling various types of cargo. For instance, a box trailer includes a container that is typically about eight feet (about 2.44 meters) wide and about 13 feet (about 3.96 meters) high. A box trailer also has a relatively long overall length, e.g., a length ranging from about 28 feet (about 8.53 meters) to over 50 feet (about 15.24 meters) in length in some circumstances.
A box trailer has one or more doors, typically located along the back of the trailer, to provide ingress and egress for loading contents into, and unloading contents from, the trailer. For instance, workers operating forklift trucks, pallet jacks, and other materials handling devices can cooperate to move cargo into the trailer for transportation to a desired destination. Once a trailer is loaded, the doors can be closed and latched shut from the outside.